This is how we work
by Docnerd89
Summary: Life threatening situations are their cupid. One shot.


This is how we work.

Summary: Life threatening situations are their cupid. One shot.

A/N: Everyone has their theories about how the finale is going to pan out – this is mine. I believe in happy endings. I believe that on the show, at least something good will happen. #notsorry4beingashipper. Obviously since you're here, reading this, I assume you're not sorry either. May the odds be in our favor.

Spoilers: I may have put stuff right up to the last episode in here.

Disclaimer: I'm not crazy enough to claim it. I do not own Castle.

* * *

><p>"Tell me your name."<p>

He looked at them pitifully. The idiotic lady cop – they call her brave. Hah! Her partner – he's not a cop. No discipline, no regard for the law, no training; no, he's not a cop. But Richard Castle did surprise him. When the life of the woman he loved was on the line – even when she'd evidently broken his heart. He wondered what happened suddenly. Well, whatever it was, it made things easier for him. It was easy to get them here when they didn't have each others backs. He did try at the last minute but really, he's just a writer.

"I did darlin'. Did I knock you out too hard?"

"Your name is not John Doe."

"Tut tut. What if it is?"

The writer hissed. "Just tell us."

"Now, now, Mr. Castle. If you're going to be rude about it, I'm going to leave you alone all over again. I'll come see you when learn some manners."

Just like that he walked out, smirking to himself. Oh, how he liked to tease them. Let them rot in the dark, grimy room with the single window that was only half open. He'd cuffed them to each other, her right hand to his left and he'd cuffed her to the grill in the window. He was just waiting for instructions, waiting for the green signal to end this once and for all. The next time he would come back to this room, he hoped it would be the last time.

* * *

><p>"Good going", she huffed impatiently.<p>

"Don't put this on me." He said indignantly.

The window wasn't too high. If she sat down, she'd have to stretch her arm straight upwards, but at least she could sit. They couldn't clearly make out where they were. Both of them had been knocked unconscious and brought to this place. When they woke up – well, there had been a sense of déjà vu. He'd woken up first this time and was surprised to have her in his arms as they were sitting below the window to which she was cuffed. He didn't want to wake her up not knowing how badly hurt she was. He didn't want to wake her up, but he wanted her to wake up. It hurt him, even now. Maybe it hurt even more now, because he'd given up his rights to be there for her.

To his surprise, she took a deep shuddering breath. "No, no. I'm sorry. You're right. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

His heart hurt. "Kate, this isn't my fault, and it isn't yours."

"I'm the reason you're in this mess."

"I'm the one who opened up your mother's case, when you told me explicitly to stay away."

"I would have done it eventually anyway. It's always been there."

"So you don't blame me?"

"No."

"Then you can't blame yourself."

"Castle – "

"It's the same thing. I chose to do this with you – and then without you. This isn't on either of our heads. We're here because of that bastard."

She took another shuddered breath and winced.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Just turn around, Kate.", he said softly.

She did as he asked and felt his fingers delicately working over the spot where she'd been hit on her head.

"That's going to bruise."

She turned around and rolled her eyes. "Gee, you think?"

He smiled at the familiarity of this tiny exchange.

"Now you."

He obliged and she did the same.

"It doesn't look so bad", she said after looking at his head, "No scars for you."

"Damn.", he said, snapping his fingers and pursing his lips.

She chuckled in spite of the situation. That's what he did to her. What he does to her. She took her hand back, realizing that it's not really supposed to stay and caress his head like that. Silly hand.

"Why'd you lie?", she asked.

She'd found out just before being brought here, before the ambush happened. She found out that he had continued investigating, but she didn't give him the chance to explain. Really, she hadn't had the time. Not soon after she found out, … here they were. Now's as good a time as any.

He sighed. "To protect you. A man named Smith contacted me after you were shot. He told me that Montgomery had made provisions to send him information. Vital information pertaining to your mother's case, and since you were shot – since you became a victim too, your case. He said that if I wanted you to live, I'd have to keep you away from it."

"That's why you told me to step away?"

He nodded gravely. "I didn't – it wasn't easy, Kate. I know how much it means to you. But you don't know how much you mean to me. You we're dying, you had already died once – when you flat lined – but Lanie got you back. You came back and I couldn't let it happen again. I need you to stay."

"I know you do. I – Rick, I lied to you.", she said with tears starting to form but refusing to fall.

"I know.", he said and she saw a look of anger, betrayal and hurt pass his face.

"What? How do you -?"

"I heard you. During the interrogation in the bomber case, I heard you say that you remembered every minute of it."

She breathed out his name, "Rick –". That explained so much. She should have connected the dots. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you –"

"That you didn't tell me outright that you didn't feel the same way? I don't know if that would have been any better. Actually it would have been. Then I wouldn't have felt like you were stringing me along the whole time. It sucks being in limbo. You could just have told me you weren't interested, Kate."

What? Where did he get that from? Okay – well – she hadn't told him. That was true enough, but she'd been making efforts. He was supposed to get it. How could he read her so well in every aspect of her life but the one that mattered to her the most? Maybe it was time to read her story to him, just this once.

"You're wrong."

He huffed. He opened his mouth to speak but she didn't let him.

"You're wrong, Rick. I – I thought you'd understand. When I came back from the hospital, I was – I was still healing – physically, emotionally. But I was trying, Rick, right from the start – I was trying. I broke up with Josh, because things weren't working out between us. That had started before the shooting. He had his faults, yes, but when I gave him the clichéd 'it's not you, it's me' speech – he and I both agreed that that's the most honest I'd ever been with him. My heart wasn't in it – it wasn't with him."

His breath hitched. She'd never been so honest with him either. Honest Kate was building a bubble, or several, in the pit of his stomach. He listened with rapt attention.

"You took me back so easily. I should have known it was too good to be true."

Took her back? So she was his to take back? Maybe he was losing his mind.

"When we spoke on the swings, and you forgave me; I knew you had my back. When you stood behind me and told me that I had the situation under control, I knew then too. You gave me space, when I was going through my PTSD. I know how difficult that was for you. Hell – I wanted to come hold on to you for the rest of my life, I can't imagine what you must have gone through. You were right there with me when I was shot."

She stopped to take a few deep breaths. Now he wishes that he'd listened to her, confronted her those few days ago instead of being – a jackass.

"The day of the bank robbery – I was doing all I could to get you out. Alexis told me to get her father and grandmother back in one piece. When the C4 went off – "

She choked on her words; had to stop to swallow and wipe away the tear that betrayed her.

"I thought you died and I couldn't – "

"Kate – I'm "

"Let me finish please.", she pleaded softly.

He never could say no to her. He nodded.

"All the while I was trying, Rick. When I saw you kissing Serena, I really did feel like shooting you. Or – well, maybe her. Same goes for Sophia. God, I hated that -." She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't be.", he said with a smile.

"But with Jacinda – at least before I thought I – I had you. With Jacinda, you weren't mine anymore."

That hit him like a ton of bricks; bricks from her wall falling down on him. This was so not what he had in mind.

"Yours."

She nodded while looking away. Anywhere but at him.

"Yours.", he repeated. "I was always yours. I am yours, always."

She couldn't stop her tear from escaping.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She said now looking straight into his eyes.

"I forgive you. I lied to you too. My lie was worse. I'm sorry for the way I've treated this; treated you."

"I shouldn't have lied."

"You were going through PTSD, recovering after getting shot, wounds healing – proof that you lived, going through a break up, dealing with my confession all by yourself, and saving the world while keeping me out of trouble." He smiled at the end.

She missed his smile so much. So very much.

"And to add to everything I go and behave like a jackass. I'm the one that needs to apologize.", he said sincerely.

"So you don't blame me?"

He shook his head.

"Then you can't blame yourself." She smiled.

He missed her smile; missed letting her smile affect him the way it did.

"About the case – "

"You tell me all about it when we get home. No more keeping secrets. No more doing things alone."

He nodded fervently. "Never again."

"This hurts."

This time he knew she meant literally. It must be bad, cause she wouldn't otherwise admit it.

She continued, "It's pulling at my side."

Suddenly, feeling empowered, he bent down, grabbed her by the waist and picked her up so that she had to cling on to him – straddle him.

"Castle!" she shouted.

"Just trying to help", he smiled innocently at her.

She rolled her eyes. But yeah, the relief at letting her arm down felt good.

"I have a more permanent solution, Castle. One that doesn't involved you getting a sore back. We're going to need the strength later."

Oh. _Oh?_

"Huh?" he looked lost.

"Not – Castle! Focus. Strength to get us out of here."

He shook his head. "Course. Yeah I knew – I knew that." He ended softly. Having her so close to him was very distracting.

"Put me down please."

"Right, right. Yeah." He lowered her down carefully.

"Now reach into my back pocket."

He stared at her, blinking several times. He had to make sure that he didn't fall asleep somewhere in the middle of their intense conversation.

"Castle, we really don't have time for you to get distracted right now."

"But – but", he spluttered.

"Reach into my left back pocket and get the paper clip out." She said. "And if you try to cop a feel I swear I'll – "

He smiled smugly. Reached his right hand across her waist and caressed it with his thumb. He leant into her; his nose touching hers; his mouth so close to the corner of hers. "You'll what? Both your hands are tied."

"My legs aren't", she said more steadily than she'd anticipated.

It had the desired effect. Well. Not exactly desired; just for the time being. He pulled back hastily.

He huffed. "Spoilesport." He reached behind her, into her back pocket and pulled out the paper clip. It felt like he was playing Jenga.

"Just hurry up."

"Gosh, woman. So pushy."

He got it out and showed it to her like he'd just caught a prized fish. She rolled her eyes again.

"Great job, Rick. Must've been so difficult for you."

"You have no idea." He grumbled and she bit her lip.

"You told me after the tiger situation that you learnt how to pick handcuffs. Were you exaggerating?"

He grinned and silently opened up the paper clip so that it was straight.

"Wish me luck.", he said and got to it. Within ten minutes, he'd freed the handcuffs between them and another ten to free her from the window.

"This whole time you had the paper clip. We could have gotten free ages ago." He said.

She bit her lip. "I forgot it was there. Lucky I wore this pair of trousers."

They were both rubbing their wrists.

"Now what?", he asked her.

"Now stand behind the door, and ambush John Doe."

He nodded. They formed a plan. She'd stand at the hinged side of the door, him at the other side, flat on the wall. When John would walk in, he'd grab him and Kate would use her 'ninja skills' as Castle dubbed them, to elbow him from behind and use his cuffs on him; hands and legs.

They didn't know when John would be coming back, so they stood ready at their positions.

"We have to get to Alexis' graduation ceremony. She's going to give a speech."

"We?"

"Of course."

"Rick –" "Kate-" they said simultaneously.

She spoke first, "There's still a lot of things we need to sort out. We can't magically be okay. But I'm ready to work on it if you are." She said.

It sounded like she still wasn't sure that he wanted them together after all the hurt. But damn him if they'd gone through so much hurt and not had the end result that they both deserved.

"Kate", He said with a clear voice and confidence that he felt in them. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They smiled and held each others gaze till – they heard the key turn in the lock. With one last look, full of conviction, they nodded at each other – ready to face everything together. That's how they work - Partners.

~The End~

Post A/N: Lol. Don't hate me that I ended it here. I believe in happy endings. They totally kicked his ass went to the graduation and then there was a lot of kissing to make up for lost time. :D


End file.
